There are tens of thousands of everyday items used in our daily life, such as bags, shoes, and raincoats. These everyday items perform various kinds of functions and possess various effects according to their diverse materials. For example, a raincoat made of nylon is capable of being waterproof and bags made of varying leather types offer different textures and functions. Moreover, other plastics and textile materials are commonly used as well. An item made of plastic has the merits of waterproofing, antifouling, rigidity and durability and an item made of a textile material is richer and more varied in texture, pattern and feel although it is not as good as a plastic material in terms of waterproofing, antifouling, rigidity and durability. Therefore textile materials are just as popular as plastic materials for producing everyday items, such as handbags.